Kushinada
Materials 5★ Kushinada 6★ Sacrificial Princess Kushinada (Evolution) Strengths * Powerful Bump Combo * Powerful SS that is unique in that it doesn't need to touch allies to make them move Weakness * Inconsistent SS damage * Need to position for Bump Combo Viable Quests Impossibles/Colossals: Yamato Takeru | Izanagi | Bishamonten | Marici | Daikoku | Acala | Kushinada: Zero | Yamato Takeru: Zero | Doom | Nirai Kanai Fire: Water: Nurarihyon | Origa | Nurariyhon | First Empress | Marie Antoinette | Dracula | Lilith | Younger Toguro 80% | Younger Toguro 100% of 100% | Ra x 6th Angel | Joker | Taira no Kiyomori | Louis XIII | Michelangelo | Sanma | Princess Iron Fan | Blue Lobster | Koalas | Kraken | Kay | Alien Baltan | Queen Butterflight | Tiger I | Okita Soji | Aquarius Camus | Jabbawock Wood: Dullahan | Gigamantis | Tengu | Windblade Murasame | Florrior | PC-G3 | Zhang Jiao | Sylvasaur | Siren | Emerald Blade Muramasa | Chikamatsu Monzaemon | Gomora | Green Goblin | Gigafighter | Pumpkina | The Pendulum Monstriker Light: Kii | Vishnu | Jack | Lightblade Murasame | Aries | Hakwa | Sagat | Light Apprentice Santa Noel | Roller Girl | Marida of the Lamp | Cardinal Richelieu | Marshall Titanium | Scyallara | Emerald Dragon | Birthday | Shishimaru Dark: Sephiroth | Slash | Da Vinci | Titania Dragon | Satellite | Cybele | 9th Angel | Dong Zhuo | Kamaitachi | Necalli | Yeti | Honda Tadakatsu | Gozilla | Gozilla x Eva-01 | Cat Nyan Nyan Tower: 22F | 29F | 32F | 34F Temple: Water (Time) | Water (Carnage | Wood (Time) | Wood (Carnage) | Light (Time) | Dark (Time) {| style="border: 1px solid black; width: 100%;" ! colspan="5" style="background: #808080; border: 1px solid #454444; color: white;" | Impossibles |- ! colspan="5" style="background: #C0C0C0; border: 1px solid #454444" |1st Round |- ! width="20%" style="vertical-align:top" | Izanami [Guide] ! width="20%" style="vertical-align:top" | Kushinada [Guide] ! width="20%" style="vertical-align:top" | Yamato Takeru [Guide] ! width="20%" style="vertical-align:top" | Izanagi [Guide] ! width="20%" style="vertical-align:top" | Tsukuyomi [Guide] |- ! colspan="5" style="background: #C0C0C0; border: 1px solid #454444" |2nd Round |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="20%" | Ashura [Guide] ! width="20%" style="vertical-align:top" | Marici [Guide] ! style="vertical-align:top" width="20%" | Bishamonten [Guide] ! style="vertical-align:top" width="20%" | Daikoku [Guide] ! style="vertical-align:top" width="20%" | Acala [Guide] |- ! colspan="5" style="background: #C0C0C0; border: 1px solid #454444" |Zero |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="20%" | Izanami: Zero [Guide] ! style="vertical-align:top" width="20%" | Kushinada: Zero [Guide] ! style="vertical-align:top" width="20%" | Yamato: Zero [Guide] ! style="vertical-align:top" width="20%" | Izanagi: Zero [Guide] ! style="vertical-align:top" width="20%" | Tsukuyomi: Zero [Guide] |- ! colspan="5" style="background: #C0C0C0; border: 1px solid #454444" |War Gods |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="20%" | Nirvana [Guide] ! style="vertical-align:top" width="20%" | Memento Mori [Guide] ! style="vertical-align:top" width="20%" | Doom [Guide] ! style="vertical-align:top" width="20%" | Karma [Guide] ! style="vertical-align:top" width="20%" | Akasha [Guide] |- ! colspan="5" style="background: #C0C0C0; border: 1px solid #454444" |3rd Round |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="20%" | Cain [Guide] ! ! ! ! |- __FORCETOC__